


十八岁

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 4





	十八岁

01

张九龄已经习惯了王九龙的惹是生非。如果要做比喻的话，王九龙像是富家公子，从小受家里的爱滋润长大，做事不计较后果，但性格极好，知道自己惹了事就会服软傻笑。相比之下，张九龄就像是在王九龙后面帮他擦屁股的管家，大事小事都帮着解决。

张九龄咬着棒棒糖，听到王九龙又惹事的消息，看了一眼老师，趁他不注意偷偷溜出了教室。

干了，他真的想把王九龙给打死。这样他也就不会给自己惹事了。

王九龙满腔的怒气在看到张九龄的时候全都烟消云散。他低着头，乖乖地站到张九龄的身后，冲着他露出不止八颗牙齿。

“王九龙，我高三了。”张九龄坐在操场上搭建东西的铁台阶上，双手环胸看着王九龙，“你好意思要一个毕业班的学长来给你解决这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事吗？”

“我考不上大学，你来负责吗？”

“我负责就我负责。”王九龙撇了撇嘴，“考大学又不是唯一的出路。”

“你还敢说。”张九龄扬起手来刚要打就被王九龙十指相扣缠住。才刚高一的王九龙只有岁数上小张九龄两岁，个头却压制着张九龄，甚至比他还高一些。但王九龙总是用他对抵抗不了的方法软磨硬泡，让他因此心软。

“我不是故意惹事的。”王九龙也觉得委屈，“他骂你。”

“他骂的是我，和你有什么关系？”张九龄咬牙切齿，“你就好好学习不行吗，少给我惹事。”

“可是他骂你。”

.........

02

闷热的夏季总让人烦躁，鸣叫的蝉，教室里吱呀转动的风扇扰人清静。张九龄翻了个身，没有睡意，周围的人早就在纷飞的试卷里一晌酣睡。

张九龄感觉有人在后背抵了抵他，他一转身便看到王九龙那一双笑意分明的眼睛。王九龙满脸通红，不知道是因为奔跑过还是什么，额头汉意涔涔，他抹了一把脸笑眯眯地把头搭在张九龄的桌子上。

“老大～”

“你怎么来了？”张九龄只一个人坐，没有同桌。单出来的一张桌子谁也不愿意坐，张九龄看着那帮要努力考大学的人，拿着书包在众人的目光中坐了过去，无事且安宁。

王九龙晃了晃手里的冰棍，塞到张九龄手里，压低了声音：“只有这个时候小卖部才不用排队。”

“神经病。”张九龄接过冰棍小声嘟囔着，“你自己不吃？”

“啊，我忘记买我自己的了.....”王九龙看了看自己空空的手，不好意思地挠了挠头。

“王九龙你这个智商是怎么考上高中的？”张九龄撕开了包装袋，咬了一口之后还给王九龙，“你说说你上高中是不是就为了来麻烦我？”

“我争取以后不给你惹事。”王九龙咬了一口冰棍，才觉得凉意从头到脚，很是舒服。他蹲在桌子前蹲得太久了，索性也就盘腿坐在地上，你一口我一口的吃着冰棍。

“算了你别保证了，每次你保证完的下一秒，总是惹事。”张九龄翻了个白眼，“我高三了，你让我学学习不行？”

王九龙也不讲话，只是手一下一下地戳着张九龄的腿。张九龄不愿意搭理他，背过脸去把他的手打下去。

“别闹，我要睡觉。”

那只手仍然不死心，又去扯一扯张九龄的衣袖。

真是来劲。张九龄拿他没办法，任由他闹去。青春的时光总是有这么多的不经意，所以才让以后冷暖自知的岁月格外怀念。

张九龄不知道后来王九龙干了什么，瞌睡终于在铃声快要响起之前来临。他只记得，他做了一个有冰棍的梦。

王九龙见张九龄不再搭理自己，猫着腰看了他一眼，确定他睡着了之后才偷偷地看向垂下来的张九龄的那双手。他舔了舔嘴巴，小心翼翼地握住了张九龄的手。

蝉鸣的躁动盖过了少年时代那颗悸动的心。

03

年轻人的告别都盛大招摇，宣告着自己将过去甩在身后。十八岁的告别，是在ktv里摆着一排酒，一瓶一瓶对嘴开。一定要喝醉了才好，最好也要学会抽烟，见识女人，一副大人的样子，对这个世界打招呼。

王九龙到ktv的时候，张九龄和一排人正勾肩搭背喝的有些飘。满屋子都是酒味和撕心裂肺的喊声，显得王九龙稚嫩又单纯。此时的他才高二年级，分了班才有紧张的气氛，根本没有功夫再胡闹。

像是预知到了张九龄没有功夫替他擦屁股，所以收起了头上的尖角，学做一个乖巧的孩子。

“老大……”王九龙在张九龄身边坐下，张九龄早就喝的有些晕，歪着头要他再说一遍才能听清。王九龙贴着他的耳朵，又喊了一声老大。嘴巴碰到耳朵，冷热交替，所有的感官都被放大，直钻到王九龙的心里去。

在旁人看来不过是王九龙贴着张九龄的耳朵说话。

“我没带礼物。十八岁快乐。”王九龙拍了拍自己空空的口袋，“本来想给你买双鞋的。”

“没事，要什么礼物。”张九龄勾过他的脖子，把所有的酒气，嘴巴里的烟味都过给了他，不熟练的样子，两个人都呛到不行。

张九龄报了其他城市，说是要去其他的地方闯荡闯荡，王九龙知道他固执，不听人劝也就作罢。只是心里有些不舍，舍不得这个只站在他身边的人。

“怎么能没有礼物呢？”王九龙嘟囔着。

“那就等你十八岁，我也不送礼物给你。两免。”张九龄笑嘻嘻地和他咬着耳朵，真的是醉了，王九龙觉得张九龄都要亲到他的耳朵了。

王九龙的十八岁，那得要到两年后。那时候张九龄会认识新的朋友，把他忘记了也不一定。还有那个时候吗？

人群的热闹盖过了一个人的烦恼，有人已经撑不住去厕所里吐了两回。王九龙搀着张九龄出来的时候已经是灯影辉煌了，晚上的风吹得人心痒痒，吹散了离别的味道，温暖昏黄。

张九龄抱着垃圾桶吐了好几回，差点又把垃圾桶当成是酒瓶。王九龙买了瓶水让他漱了口，两个人坐在长椅上才算消停一点。

“谢啦。”张九龄拍了拍王九龙的脸，笑着把身子都靠过去，搭在他的肩膀上，“九龙啊，我要走了哈哈哈。”

“九龙啊，你是不是舍不得我啦？”

“谁舍不得你。”王九龙把张九龄的身体扶正，没来由的难受。他为什么难受并不知道，明明盛夏时节已经过去，初秋到来，不似酷暑，却依旧让人燥热。

不能喝醉鬼讲道理，王九龙深刻意识到了这一点，喝醉了酒的张九龄什么都听不下去，只知道有舒服凉快的地方就去蹭。王九龙被张九龄抱一个满怀，不敢动弹，又闻到全身的酒味。

“老大......”

“别吵了。”张九龄捂住了他的嘴，做了个噤声的动作，“好孩子都很安静不讲话的。”

“我不是孩子。”

“不是孩子是什么？你成年了吗？”张九龄摇头晃脑道，“我成年了，可以抽烟喝酒交女朋友了。”

“交女朋友吗？交了女朋友然后呢？”王九龙顿了顿，看向张九龄。

“然后啊，嘿嘿......就这样。”

张九龄的吻是带着酒气的，没有章法的。因为用力，嘴唇被咬破，尝到的都是血的味道。

这是王九龙对初吻的印象。

04

张九龄越来越感觉到年纪的增长，不过是才正青春的小伙子，酒吧蹦迪都试过了千次万次，除了年岁的荒废感觉不到一点好处。少了一个跟在身后老给他惹事的，心里就像少了什么很重要的东西。

张九龄还是那个待人如冰山冷酷的独行侠客，只是没有了高中时期闻风丧胆的名号。一身浮躁褪去，倒是引来了无数芳心暗许的学妹。每天在宿舍楼下收了不知多少情书，被偷拍的照片流传于各大校园的聊天群里。他无奈，却被所有人都羡慕着、嫉妒着、远离着、靠近着。

他开始怀念高中时候的生活，哪怕苦，用尽了所有的力气就为了上这一所看起来能够救人一命，带来光明前途的大学的时候。满怀着梦想，不惧怕着未来。

他怀念电扇在脑袋上发出的噪音，同学的酣声。难得的悠闲时光像是他偷来的，要好好享受才是。他想起闷热的夏天，有个人从教室溜出来，绕着学校跑了好远好远，才买到一支冰棍，偷偷塞进自己的手里。那张总是笑嘻嘻的，又贼爱惹事的脸。

九龙啊，王九龙。

他也不是爱惹事的孩子，性格单纯说话爽落，刚进校园的时候被欺负的让做什么就做什么，不敢反抗。张九龄总是站在远处看着他，看他什么时候能够反抗一回。但王九龙从来都没有。

张九龄就这样把王九龙拉到了自己的身后，从此王九龙的事就变成了他的事。王九龙惹出的事情，全都由他来解决。他每次真的很想打王九龙一顿，让他知道惹事生非有什么后果。只可惜王九龙屡教不改，每次快要挨骂的时候就摆出那副讨好的样子，对着张九龄傻笑。

瞬间就没了脾气。

张九龄觉得王九龙肯定是老天派来折腾他的，不然怎么就砸他手里了呢。但是王九龙惹出的事情，一大部分都是因为他。

有谁在背后骂张九龄了，王九龙就看不下去。有谁造着张九龄的谣，王九龙也看不下去，甚至有人开始说张九龄是为了王九龙家里的钱，才愿意罩着王九龙的，他更看不下去。

张九龄总觉得王九龙是多此一举，名声在外闲话当然比别人要多一些。他们谁都管不了，能做的就是一步一步做出来，让别人亲眼看看他到底是什么样的人。

王九龙偏偏连这个也不愿意，他见不得别人说张九龄一点不好。可是偏偏他没有能力去阻止别人张开嘴巴说什么话。

这个傻孩子。每次想到这里张九龄总是莞尔，又想到十八岁他喝醉了酒，胡乱又荒唐地霸住了张九龄的唇。他亲完就跑，不知道王九龙心里有何感想。

大概是讨厌他了。

大三的生活乏味无奇，依旧有上不完的课。周围的人纷纷考证，作为手里的筹码，能够在毕业之后能找到一个好的工作。分忙杂乱，各奔前程。新生一茬接着一茬奔涌进来，都是不饶人的岁月变化痕迹。

这一届的新生更是青春洋溢，才刚从地狱里解脱出来，好像能够把世界都踩在脚下。张九龄挂着志愿者的牌子，作为优秀学长欢迎新入学的同学。人群中多的是高高瘦瘦，白白净净的新生，哪怕是高三炼狱过来也没能够打压他们的成长，因为青春，肆意成长。

那个盛夏的燥热好像又回来了，只是没有吱吱呀呀的电扇和凉爽解渴的冰棍。

“您好。”

“老大。”

映入眼帘的是一支冰棍，高中时候小卖部卖的那种。五毛钱一支。

一场预谋已久的盛夏，冲着张九龄一个人来了。

05

交颈亲吻才感觉到真实。王九龙抱着张九龄，看着他在自己身上起起伏伏，像是以前他们骑车去过的公园，常有甜蜜的情侣相拥热吻，那搔痒的声音和他们现在无异。

张九龄还是那样，王九龙已经变得比他高了。他总要垂着眸才能看到他，只要看到他，心里那种思念莫名生长，他管也管不住。

他还是那个一看见张九龄就想要跟在他身后，无限靠近张九龄的王九龙。

他想好了无数遍重逢的场景，也做好了张九龄把他忘却的准备。只要他还能够在看见张九龄，只要还能喊他一声老大就行。他什么也没奢求，只想离他近一些，再近一些。

王九龙初入社会，初进大学，便把一切都交给了张九龄。他习惯了吃五毛钱一根的冰棍，两年过去了它依旧没有涨价，没滋没味地在众多品种中退却下来，像年迈迟暮的将军，再也不能征战沙场。

可是王九龙总能够尝到冰棍里的甜。

张九龄洗完澡出来的时候，王九龙正坐在椅子上抽烟，目光看向一处聚精会神，但不知道他在想什么。再遇王九龙张九龄说不出来什么感觉，他不知道王九龙什么时候学会的抽烟，也不知道王九龙在这两年里都学会了什么。

王九龙蹿得太快了，不过两年没见，他都需要仰着头才能看他。大概是读书太过刻苦，所以连带着瘦下去了好多，皮肤也白的刺眼，一看就是许多女孩喜欢想嫁的类型。

只是这样的标准男朋友被他按在床上一通交战，王九龙的身上斑斑点点，他张九龄的身上也没少被王九龙抓出血缕来。鲜红明晰，缕缕入目。

“我看了你的分数单，足够去城里最好的大学，为什么要来我们学校。”张九龄在他身旁坐了下来，随意地问道，“又什么时候学会的抽烟？”

“你离开的时候。”一支烟快要抽完，他把烟捻灭，扔进烟灰缸里，“你离开的时候我学会了抽烟，为了能够再次见到你，所以我第一志愿想都没想就报了你的学校。”

“老大，我要你给我一个交代。”

十八岁的初吻，十八岁的悸动，十八岁的恋爱。张九龄的十八岁，十八岁的王九龙。

“就是为了能够看见你，你还要不要我说得再明白一些？”

初吻是什么感觉两个人早就忘却了，酒味和血味冲淡了本该铭记的亲吻。王九龙感觉到张九龄摩挲开唇瓣的小舌，含着它，后脖颈便被张九龄按住。热烈直白，全部冲进口腔里。

王九龙浑身麻乱，不由自主地勾住了张九龄的小腿，半眯着眼睛一副渴望更多的样子。两人一丝不挂，却比外面的天气还要热些。王九龙把脸埋进张九龄的肩膀里，使劲地在他的身上蹭来蹭去。

“这样算恋爱吗？”

“不算，我们这叫上床。”

张九龄照着王九龙的后脑勺来了一下，趴在床头找一找看有没有剩下的香烟。王九龙趴在床上，把下巴放到交叠的双手上面，笑着看向张九龄。

“上床干什么呀？”

“睡觉。”张九龄给了王九龙一个爆栗，转过身去。随后他就感觉到王九龙攀了过来。

王九龙钻进张九龄的怀里，有些孩子气地抓住张九龄的手：“那可不行，自打你那个时候拉我拉到你身后，我就要一辈子都跟着你。”

“除非你不要我了，那我也跟着你。”

“你亲了我就要对我负责。”

06

其实在两年前，我就偷偷牵过你的手。那个时候我只敢在你睡着了的时候才能够握住，现在我终于可以光明正大地牵着你的手了。

嗯，我知道。所以我装睡，然后梦到了你。

Fin


End file.
